


the next step

by amclove



Category: Still2Gether, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Communication, F/F, Fluff, based in episode 1, girls love girls god DAMN it, we deserve earnpear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: “I…” Pear makes a face. “I’ve just been thinking about stuff; I don’t know, it’s dumb.”
Relationships: Earn/Pear (2gether: The Series)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	the next step

“Are you gonna tell me what’s up or do I have to guess?”

Pear looks up from her smoothie, the straw between her fingers, as she realises that she’d totally zoned out on Earn. She turns pink at the amused glimmer in Earn’s eyes and shakes her head a little.

“Nothing’s up,” Pear says. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry about my candy floss girl,” Earn says lightly, poking Pear’s shoulder from across the table. “Out with it.”

“I…” Pear makes a face. “I’ve just been thinking about stuff; I don’t know, it’s dumb.”

“Hey,” Earn says, voice firm, and Pear knows that if they weren’t in the canteen Earn’s hand would rest atop hers. As it is, Earn’s soft gaze brings warmth to Pear’s heart and is more than enough for now. “If you’re bothered, whatever it is can’t be dumb. I’m here to help you, remember?”

“I don’t think I want to be in the Music Club anymore,” Pear exhales in a rush, eyes squeezed shut. She opens them a crack to see the devastation she’s sure will be on her girlfriend’s face, but instead, Earn is just waiting for an explanation. Pear straightens her cardigan and goes on, “I… Well, you know I joined for you. I didn’t mind, you know I love being around you anywhere.” Earn shakes her head, but that doesn’t hide her blush. Pear smiles, just a little.

“And I… I liked it for the time being. But I feel like now that we live together, it isn’t as necessary for me to be in the Music Club to be by your side. You’ve got Sarawat, and all the others, so if I leave to pursue something I’m more interested in, it’s not so—” Pear drops her eyes to her lap. “I’m sorry. I sound like such a jerk.” She can feel the ache in her throat that warns her she’s going to cry, the fear that Earn will be hurt making Pear’s skin heat up as well.

“No,” Earn says immediately. “Pear, no. Please look at me?” Pear does. “This really isn’t as big a deal as you’re making it out to be. I want you to do what _you_ like. Of _course_ I want you to look at other clubs if that’s what you want!”

“But, I’d be leaving you—”

“Didn’t you say yourself we live together? Did you already forget?” Earn teases, making Pear blush again sheepishly. “We have meals together, we go to sleep together; it’s almost a shock you’re not sick of me yet. By all means, join another club instead of Music; it’ll probably be a shit-show anyway, what with Sarawat and Tine running it. I’ll have to do serious damage control and it’d be better if you didn’t see me like that anyway.”

Pear laughs, relieved, and nods. “You’re probably right, but only about the boys making a mess of things.” Reluctant to look at Earn, Pear fiddles with her straw as she says quietly, “I couldn’t ever be sick of you.”

Earn flushes red and shakes her head at Pear’s words. “You can’t just _say_ that,” she says, getting up from their table. “I at least have to show up to the Music Club meeting in less than fifteen minutes and looking like a tomato won’t make the impression I want on the newbies!”

“Sorry,” Pear giggles, not sounding too apologetic at all.

“Hey, guys,” a club member in their year smiles at them as she stops next to their table, “are you heading to the meeting?”

“We sure are,” Earn says, “but I have to run down early to set some stuff up for the freshers. I’ll see you there.” Leaning in closer to Pear, she says, “Come by ASAP so we can let the guys know you’re out, okay? They won’t be upset with you, promise.”

Pear nods and Earn gives her arm a squeeze before she disappears in a swirl of plum-scented lotion.

“Wanna throw your plates in the bin and walk on over?” Mai suggests, and Pear agrees. They bump into Boss and Man as they do, and Pear wonders only briefly why Boss is acting so strange. It isn’t her concern.

What _is_ her concern is going to the Club Fair to find a group she actually can see herself having a place in, and the very next thing after that is to prepare dinner for herself and her sweet-as-pie, understanding-beyond-belief girlfriend. Pear smiles happily to herself on the walk to the Music Club. How did she get so lucky, really?

She messages Earn several hearts with sparkles orbiting them, and Earn answers with a selfie, fingers poised to make a heart of her own with the caption _just get here so we can get you out 5555_. Pear blushes at the heart (she doesn’t think she'll ever stop blushing at Earn’s sweetness) and laughs at the comment.

Mai asks what’s so funny, and Pear wants to tell her.

_It’s just my girlfriend, who I’m stupidly in love with and never want to let go of because she makes me smile like a dummy and calls me her candy floss girl._

Maybe the next thing she and Earn can discuss is telling everyone the truth. Not the bit about her pursuing a different club, but about _them_ , being together. They could hold hands in the canteen, and when they go out with Sarawat and Tine they’d realise that it’s actually a double date, not just one ‘couple’ and a ‘couple friends.’ But is there a chance that they won’t support them?

Pear’s phone buzzes with another message, Earn saying that although she loves Pear, she sure takes her time when she wants to. Pear smiles again at the backhanded compliment. Even if they aren’t supported, Pear’s got Earn, and that’s been everything for almost a year and a half now. So maybe… maybe _that’s_ the next thing. Club Fair, dinner with Earn, and then… telling her group of LGBTQIA friends that they too are LGBTQIA.

On second thought, Pear probably doesn’t have much cause to be stressed on that front.

**Author's Note:**

> EARNPEAR RIGHTS dfjkhdklhlkd the thought of b*sspear makes me RETCH i'll be quite frank so in my version of reality earn and pear have been dating for ages by the point we're at in still2gether and he's irrelevant to her romantically hflhglhgkjd ive also been insanely uninspired lately so this is the first tiny thing im writing in a while and it feels GREAT LMAO so i hope literally even one person likes it :) ALSO if you think the 'candy floss girl' concept is cute it's all due to tumblr! i'll link the posts that revolve around that :)  
> vitaminmetawin's fic ([x](https://vitaminmetawin.tumblr.com/post/622991325102505984/pears-with-boss-for-a-while-but-her-heart))  
> gaysarawat's fic ([x](https://gaysarawat.tumblr.com/post/623026176030621696/inspired-by-bbrightwins-post-here-sa3ukes))  
> toptaps's gifset ([x](https://toptaps.tumblr.com/post/623182480969793536/so-she-does-what-she-does-best-dedicate-an-entire))  
> metawwin's song ([x](https://metawwin.tumblr.com/post/623128976759603200/we-werent-brave-enough-to-talk-but-our-eyes))  
> brightwin's song ([x](https://brightwin.tumblr.com/post/623088562778390528/insp-by-bbrightwin-xx-sa3uke-xx))  
> yansqing's art ([x](https://yansqing.tumblr.com/post/623020327911440385/uhh-i-think-they-are-gay-insp-from-bbrightwin-s))  
> purnotas' moodboard ([x](https://purnotas.tumblr.com/post/624717979159019520/earnpear-soft-pink-skies-candy-floss-inspired))  
> hourtohournotetonote118's poem ([x](\(<a%20href=))


End file.
